


FEAR 2 Shattered Pane

by Devola



Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Alma is all I gotta say on the last two tags, I am going to give Dark Signal more Screen time because I want to expand their characters more, It's a series with bullet time expect some matrix level shennanigans in the action moments, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devola/pseuds/Devola
Summary: In one timeline there was Michael Becket Delta Force memeber of Dark Signal and a psionic who could potentially Rival Fettle and with proper amplification possibly even Alma herself. However that is but one of many possibilities that could have occurred, what if there was another, what if Alma tried something really desperate during Project Origin. In this timeline many things are different yet the same, this is Journey of a different Becket one who Snakefist is even more positive that if she died, then everyone would go with her. Problem is her mind is fragile like a pane of glass and some truths.....are buried deeper than others...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Interval 1-1: Premonition

In the City of Fairport a heavily armored APC with a repeating canon turret on top driving towards a large Condo Building called Valkyrie Tower, the location for the Delta Force Strike Team Dark Signal’s Target, Armacham Technology Corporation’s president Genvieve Aristide. Dark Signal’s APC speeds along while the team inside gears up and preps for the last-minute mission after they were diverted away from Armacham HQ which was the site of apparently a blood bath from what they gathered from their communications specialist and F.E.A.R Liaison, First Lieutenant Keira Stokes a tall, long haired brunette with a gaze that seems to always analyze everyone and everything she stares at but also has a bit of a smile to contrast the gaze, who’s been in contact with First Encounter Assault Recon’s team coordinator Rowdy Betters who’s Point man is currently chasing after the instigator of this whole situation Paxton Fettle, granted as they’ve learned Aristide is no saint given all the dark amoral things that Armacham has done under her orders. In the center of the APC between the passenger seats, Stokes is talking with squad leader of Dark Signal, First Sergeant Cedric Griffin a tall dark skinned shaved head whose very presence not only demands loyalty but also gives a sense of everything going to be fine, going over all the data they have on Valkyrie Tower, ATC and Aristide on their ceiling mounted monitor, the data on the last two are courtesy of Betters. Meanwhile sitting on the right-side seats sits Dark Signal’s point man, Sergeant Redd Jankowski, a blond buzz cut who has a bit of a cocky attitude but also an air of ‘I can get shit done’, who’s glancing about the APC while checking his Andra FD-99 submachine gun trying to get his mind off the fact that his older brother Spencer, F.E.A.R’s close quarters specialists, has been MIA for the last 12 hours after an explosion rocked a harbor that Paxton Fettle and his forces had attacked. Driving the APC is Dark Signal’s Explosive Specialist Sergeant Manuel Morales, a slick back black-haired man with a goatee and fiery personality, if Griffin was the calming presence then Morales was the glue of the team, he always seems to cheer people up even in combat with his taunts to the enemy and upbeat attitude even in the darkest of times. He’s also the squad’s Engineer since the team’s APC is the result of his and Dark Signal’s weapon specialist’s years of tinkering and improving upon the original basic APC Dark Signal was given, swapping out the armor plating with experimental Non-Explosive Reactive Armor (NERA) composite material that was able to take a beating from an MP-50 Repeating Canon which is a rapid-fire canon that fires airburst rounds that literally tear through even the toughest of materials that SFOD-D can get their hands on, granted technically they aren’t supposed to have the MP-50 but the team’s weapon specialist managed to build one from scratch. The LMG that was originally mounted in the turret was also replaced with said repeating canon, honestly between the two they turned the APC into a heavily armored troop transport that can literally blow-up cover, hostiles, and if they had the time buildings. Sitting on the left side seats the other three members of Dark Signal closest to Stokes and Griffin is Dark Signal’s Medic Corporal James Fox a large man with orange hair nearly full shaven that connects to his beard and is considered by many of the team to be the papa bear of the team always checking on everyone’s wellbeing both physically and mentally, currently Fox is checking on the other two people sitting with him, Dark Signal’s scout Sergeant Harold Keegan, in his own words Keegan’s more of a lover not a fighter since he tends to more map out areas and patrol patterns than shoot every hostile between him and the objective. Currently the fit brown hair buzz cut scout is currently warding off the most recent headache that started as they were driving away from Armacham HQ, letting the medication Fox gave him kick in so his headache won’t be a factor in the mission, and the one Fox is currently more focused on in terms of medical attention the team’s weapon specialist and, as Manuel calls her a certified badass, Sergeant Lilith Becket, while short compared to the rest of Dark Signal only being roughly 5’4 compared the rest being around 6 feet or so, the long jet black haired woman is the hilariously the more most temperamental of the team seemingly having no end of rage whenever something angers her, which tends to be hospital checkups, and she almost always has a resting grumpy frown giving her the nickname throughout SFOD-D as the Black Cat of Delta, ultimately however the team’s weapon specialist is an enigma even to herself, though she has an outstanding Military Record, knowledge of her past prior to recruitment is more or less completely missing and Lilith herself doesn’t remember anything, however she has proven herself to be the team's most honest loyal empathetic and strong member, both of sound mind and body so long as no one triggers any of her phobias which as Dark Signal has learned is Somniphobia, fear of going to sleep, Claustrophobia fear of tight places, Nosocomephobia, fear of hospitals, and Iatrophobia, fear of doctors. However, Lilith has shown to fight through her fears during missions time and time again specially to help her team members having found a family in Dark Signal especially bonding with Manuel given her great passion for guns and all weapons in general having customized most of the team’s weapons to perform beyond any expectations the team could expect especially given that her empathy seems to help her tell what each member is thinking and would want as she has finished more than a few sentences during Dark Signal’s off time, especially Keegan’s and Morales which is no surprise since Keegan’s like a brother to Lilith and SFOD-D has a running bet on whether or not the Engineer and Weapon Specialist of Dark Signal are together or not. Right now, however Fox is ensuring that Lilith is getting the rest she needs for the mission since one of the most challenging things for him as Lilith’s personal doctor and friend is ensuring the stubborn grumpy cat of a weapons specialist gets sleep in some way shape or form, so he tends to give her meds to help her nap during any long drive to a mission local making sure she wakes up during briefing though she tends to do that herself.....by screaming awake. Fox will admit though that Lilith tends to be the member of the team he worries about the most, short of Keegan, since unlike everyone who looks fit and ready for combat Lilith always seems to look pale almost deathly so despite having a clean bill of health and is the most nimble and strong of the group as shown during that one sparring match between her and explosives expert Douglas Holiday where she managed to not only slam the explosives expert into the mat five times, three of which were consecutive supplexes that almost knocked the poor man out. 

Keegan: “Fox how’s the cat?” Keegan asks semi teasing as he feels the headache pass looking at the closest person he has to a sister, worried since her nightmares have been getting worse in the last month and her naps have reduced from a maximum of four to five hours down to a measly 2 if she’s lucky, and it’s always the same type of nightmare involving a hospital, men in lab coats, and doctors ripping her apart, only the members of Dark Signal know of the details of her nightmares and himself and Manuel are usually her go to people to cling to recenter herself. 

Fox: “doing good for now actually resting though her nightmares are getting worse, we’ll be lucky if the medicine remains effective in the next week if this keeps up” 

Stokes: “I might have something on that based on some digging I’ve been doing since her nightmares started escalating only a month ago which correlates to a couple of events FEAR picked up on around that time, but I won’t be able to do any more digging until after the mission” Stokes pipes in not looking away from the screen showing the blueprints of the Condo towers Aristide is currently hiding in as she and Griffin continue to plot who to send where so Aristide can’t escape 

Jankowski: “Which reminds me, what’s so important about this Aristide chick that we couldn’t just send the cops to arrest her, FEAR got enough evidence to allow the law to just bring her in for us!” Redd asks having wondered about their sudden reassignment since the moment Griffin got the call, he can’t quite place it, but something stinks, and Jankowski can’t help but have a bad feeling about all this 

Griffin: “I don’t know, and until we can get more info I don’t care, all the matters is that she’s a high valued target and we’ve been asked to bring her in, so I want this by the book and fuck up free!” Griffin adds in trying his best to block out the Maine incident 

Jankowski: “That was a one-time mistake Top promise, and besides she’s a suit what’s she gonna do send a nasty text message at us?” Jankowski scoffs a bit at the idea of Aristide trying to resist arrest 

Stokes: “She’s not who I’m worried about, ATC has already dispatched several black ops teams to silence everyone who knows about the situation and we have every reason to believe they also sent one after Aristide, if she’s dies then ATC can scapegoat her as a rogue element and ATC gets off the hook since we don’t have enough evidence to pin this on ATC as a whole just Aristide and Harlan Wade” Stokes explain with a furious expression as the thought of ATC getting off scot free after what Betters has told her of their experiments because all the evidence FEAR managed to amass on Project Perseus and Origin clearly show Aristide and Wade as the guilty party but the ATC board of directors can use plausible deniability to avoid persecution. Griffin was about to add to then when everyone jumps at hearing Lilith awaken with a primal scream as Manuel almost jerks the wheel but manages to quickly stop himself from doing so as everyone else stares at Lilith with concern as her hair looks wild, her face in a panic as Amber eyes dart around the APC quickly realizing she’s awake as her quick breathing slowly turns into deep breathes 

Griffin: “Becket, another nightmare?” Griffin asks as he tries to help Lilith calm down so she can get herself prepped for the mission since she probably got all the rest she’s going to get. 

Lilith: “Yeah....I saw....fire sweeping across the earth.....bodies filled the streets......a city turned to dust.....and a voice echoes in my ears” Lilith responds with a bit of a quiet whisper to her voice, her natural way of talking when she’s trying to calm herself down from a panic 

Keegan: “what did the voice say Lilith?” Keegan asks his worry shooting up to insane levels 

Lilith: “One word. Retaliation.” everyone in the APC just felt a shiver go up their spines as Stokes and Griffin must sit down after hearing that, especially since Paxton Fettel said similar words to the FEAR point man back at Armacham Headquarters that Betters was able to listen to through the ATC system. 

Griffin: “We can worry about whether or not that’s a nightmare or premonition later, Manny what’s our ETA!?” Griffin asks Morales switching topics and hoping that FEAR can finish the Fettel situation before that homicidal commander can make do on that statement. 

Morales: “Coming up on the first drop off point in about a minute Top, good thing Lilith woke up when she did eh?” Morales states trying to liven the mood a bit as Jankowski decides to add to that 

Jankowski: “Yeah could do without the doomsday prophecy though” Lilith just gives a slight glare at Jankowski before Griffin hits a button and the screen shows an Indepth view of the Valkyrie Tower’s layout 

Griffin: “Stow it, everyone let’s go over the plan, Keegan and I will approach the building from the southwest side and enter via the condo’s Car Garage we’ll sweep through the basement and look for Aristide or any evidence of sabotage from possible ATC black ops teams, meanwhile Stokes and Fox will enter the building from the back through the employees entrance, you two will sweep the employees area for ATC black ops teams till you hit the lobby where stokes will bypass the security systems to unlock the elevator to the Penthouse suite, Becket and Jankowski will enter via the front door and sweep the first two floors for Aristide and evacuate any remaining civilians who manage to evade any possible ATC personnel, we all know they don’t like witnesses so it’ll be up to you two to ensure any civilians are out of the area, we’ll rendezvous with Stokes and Fox in the lobby before heading up to the penthouse where Aristide is most likely hiding and we’ll sweep and clear until we locate her, from there we escort her down to Morales who’ll keep the front entrance clear of any possible ATC reinforcements, and remember I don’t want any breakage even if she resists our mission is to find Aristide not put her down, any questions?” Griffin finishes his briefing looking around the team, especially watching Lilith just analyze and mentally disect every part of the plan and the blueprints of the Tower, at least until the screen shuts off and raises into the ceiling 

Jankowski: “Yeah just one, why am I stuck with Bucket?” Jankowski asks mostly joking to lighten the mood and further distract Lilith who he knows is just looking for anything to take her mind off that disturbing nightmare so he does what he does best, annoy the hell out of the weapon specialist that can literally go full action movie hero and bicycle kick someone, and his plan works as Lilith instantly locks her eyes onto him and gives a playful smirk. 

Lilith: “Maybe it’s because your thick skull will make a good battering ram for the front door?” Lilith retorts while giving the playful smirk the gives Jankowski the subtle thanks for distracting her 

Griffin: “That and I don’t like crybabies!” Griffin adds in with a bit of a stern tone but honestly after three years with this team, shenanigans like this are their equivalent of a rally cry as they all just chuckle with the tension just evaporating away, so he just rolls with it and joins in the fun since in about thirty second everyone’s going to get serious, he just didn’t realize exactly what the next hour had in store for Dark Signal...and the rest of the world


	2. Interval 1-2 Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Signal Arrives at the tower ready to begin the mission determined to bring Aristide in so Armacham can pay for it's crimes however not all is as it seems as something reaches out and makes contact

-Griffin, Valkyrie Tower Basement- 

After being dropped off at Car Garage Keegan and Griffin quickly swept through the garage and entered the basement, but not after finding a bullet ridden car that Griffin assumes was ‘disabled’ by ATC’s black ops team to ensure no one was driving out of this garage. 

Keegan: “Top....you better take a look at this.” Keegan states as he stands over the corpse of an employee laying face first on the ground of the garage with a large hole in the back of his head and based on how the body is sprayed out like he tripped Keegan can make a few guesses and a few extra based on the large pool of blood the body’s in “looks like we found our icing on the cake of ATC sabotage here” Griffin nods grimly as he clicks his radio to update the rest of the team 

Griffin: “Alright everyone Garage is clear ATC scraped the cars and we found one civilian casualty and another probably judging by the blood, hustle it up people!” Griffin orders, getting several affirmations from the rest of team before nodding to Keegan and they start moving forward at a jog as both just have a bad feeling about this mission that only got worse as they hear Lilith’s voice over the radio 

Lilith: “Top! Redd and I might be late to the rendezvous, we got contact!” 

-Lilith Valkyrie Tower second floor stairwell- 

Lilith hates it here, ignoring the fact that for some reason Aristide herself just pisses her off by being just mentioned, the hallways are more than a little cramped for her liking there are so many Stairs, yes, she and Redd only have to deal with the first two floors but the most efficient route for them to sweep through them requires them to jog up and down the stairs twice and that’s only the first two floors, since the two found out the stairs do in fact go ALL the way up and if ATC were intelligent they would manually disable the elevator after reaching the top to force both Aristide and anyone else that’d be a problem, i.e. Dark Signal, to have to take the only other available route, the 30+ flights of stairs and in Redd’s own words ‘fuck that’ however... 

Redd: “Wish we took the detour through that café, least we can have a macchiato while being shot at!” Redd shouts before firing a quick burst at the three-man squad of ATC black ops down the hall taking cover behind the surprisingly sturdy doors, clipping one of the soldiers in the arm causing him to scream out a rather entertaining expletive. 

Oh yeah did she forget to mention the small black ops team that was sweeping through the second floor for any witnesses who heard them respond to Top? Cause they’re annoying, and trigger happy, and shot her in the stomach before her and Redd scrambled to the safety of cover, thank god for body armor 

Lilith: “oh yeah, cause I’d love to watch these trigger-happy rent-a-assassins shoot my coffee!” Lilith shouts back with a quick roll of her eyes before quickly leaning over her cover to shoot a three round burst that went through one soldier’s head while he was trying to sprint down the hall to closer cover and the chest of another soldier that leaned out to shoot at the duo but ends up shooting the injured soldier in the back as he fires a spray of bullets in a dying attempt to take the Dark Signal operatives across the hall that failed spectacularly “...I take that back can we head down for that coffee?” Lilith jokes earning a laugh from Jankowski as the duo fist bump before she speaks into her radio “This is Lilith second floor is clear only found some trigger-happy rent-a-assassins that didn’t like Redd and I poking around, proceeding to rendezvous.” Lilith reports before she and Redd break into a jog to descend down the evil stairs when she hears Fox’s voice over the radio 

Fox: “This is Fox, Stokes and I are in the lobby and she’s already working on getting the elevators unlocked, we didn’t see anyone in the employee area just a janitor in the men’s room shot point blank in the back of the head” Fox reports and Lilith can hear the saddened tone in his voice she knows is from the unneeded loss of life, and she agrees all this hell with ATC is just...infuriating for her with their complete and utter disregard for life as if it was a resource to spend, it makes her blood boil. 

Lilith: “Understood We’re on our way” Lilith replies before looking to Jankowski and they both nod to each other before picking up the pace to make up for lost time from the short firefight. 

\--Fox, Valkyrie Towers lobby-- 

Fox gives a small sigh as he looks about keeping an eye out for either the rest of Dark Signal or any ATC forces that were still down here while Stokes was busy typing away as she works on bypassing the systems to get the elevators unlocked so there can be two points of entry for Dark Signal just in case Aristide or ATC decided to use the stairs. 

Fox: “how’s it going Stokes any progress?” Fox calls out as he glances down one of three entryways into the lobby 

Stokes: “It’s slow going whoever locked down the system is quite the pro, thankfully though, I’m the master” Stokes gives a slight smirk as she continues her digital battle against the systems getting close to giving Dark Signal access to the elevators “though given the fact Becket and Redd hit opposition still in the second floor hopefully means they haven’t found Aristide yet so we can hopefully find her first though given what FEAR shared I’d really wish we could just sink Armacham without her” Stokes seethes as she’d really wish God just throw them a bone and give them another source of Armacham’s wrongdoing without getting the woman who literally spearheaded most of the projects 

Fox: “which reminds me, you said you might have found something about Lilith, I know you need to do more digging after the mission but got anything we can use to help her now?” Fox asks as remembers the question that went through his mind before Lilith screamed awake before the briefing 

Stokes: “I figured you were going to ask that...well remember how Lilith’s Issues just skyrocketed a month ago, the date correlates to same point when Fettle started acting up according to the Data FEAR got from Armacham, now I think that Fettle tried to reach to Lilith given how empathetic she is considering all those times she seemed to know just what gifts we wanted during parties' holidays and what not, however that only explains the amplification to Lilith already existing issues. Personally, I think based on the fucked-up shit Armacham’s already done with Project Origin and Perseus I think it’s possible they could in fact have a hand in Lilith’s condition however to prove that and learn how we might be able to help her we need access to all of Armacham’s data something we can only get from Aristide or direct access to their servers hence why I said we’d need to finish this mission.” Stokes finishes right as she breaks through the encryption and gets access to the elevators and locks “I’m in, give me a sec to override the lockdown” 

Keagan: “Please do, I didn’t think it was possible to want to arrest Aristide more than I already wanted to.” Keegan seethes from the hallway he and Top had been standing in for a while now 

Griffin: “Amen to that” Top adds in showing very little emotion but given the glare in his eyes Fox and Stokes can tell hearing that Armacham could be responsible for the condition of a member of his squad infuriates him. Though before anyone could continue the conversation a loud noise alerts them to the middle hallway that leads to the front entrance and they all train their weapons, save Stokes who’s too busy getting the Elevator down to shoot at any potential hostile though she does keep one eye on the hallway as Lilith and Redd come down as Keegan notices that Lilith just bent a gate in their way to the Lobby 

Lilith: “first to floors are clear though Redd and I spotted some activity high up on the stairwell.” Everyone lowers their weapons as Keegan just chuckles 

Keegan: “damn it Lilith, next time knock, we almost shot you two right in the Aorta!” 

Redd: “Dude really, make one joke...going to blow an artery one of these days” Redd trails off with a smile as the squad groups up around the Lobby and Elevator “So boss what’s the plan now?” 

Griffin: “Elevator’s bout to come down now so we’ll split into two groups, Redd, I want you to take the stairs and ensure we don’t get surprises, rest of you with me we’re going to find Aristide and bring her in.” Top states as Redd gives a slight groan as Lilith just smirks 

Redd: “A thousand fucking stories for, sir yes sir, this is cause of Maine isn’t it?” Redd grumbles as he just sees Top’s deadpan stare of disappointment and can feel it in his soul, yes, yes, it is because of Maine, so he just salutes and makes his way towards the stairs and just wishes that Lilith one day makes him a grappling hook for situations like this. 

Stokes: “Alright elevator’s here and all security locks should be disabled though I can’t say for how long” Stokes grabs her Andra right as they hear the ding on the elevator arriving when suddenly Lilith and Keegan grab their heads in agony as the latter’s headache just flairs up suddenly and he can’t say for certain why 

Keegan: “SHIT!! Not again!” Keegan groans while Lilith world just distorts everything looks as if perpetually on fire as her legs feel weak, she can’t see her teammates, her family anymore as she’s alone in a burning lobby as this wailing sound just drills into her ears, she grits her teeth and clutches hard at her head as a voice screams into her skull, distorted, broken. 

-..I.....T.....BA..!! -

Lilith spots in the corner of her eye some...specter...no nightmarish creature, it’s lips are sealed shut, eyes harrowing glowing white, blackened skin as if burnt to oblivion by the very fires of hell, legs torn off as it floats out of the elevator and looks at her. She screams, aims her Andra, modified to only fire in burst rounds but have much greater piercing than the regular version of the submachine gun, and she fires about five bursts into the nightmare as it explodes in ash it’s entire body bursting as she breathes heavily her eyes dilating when she the pain vanishes and she’s suddenly back in the regular lobby...the nightmare was an ATC soldier she just turned into peppered steak....at least the soldier’s torso is...her family’s back but...“KEEGAN!” Lilith screams out as she notices Keegan’s on the floor covering his chest as Top and Fox hover over him providing emergency First Aid and assessing the damage and she realizes that soldier she overkilled shot Keegan....another burst into the body for good measure... 

Griffin: “Stokes Becket get moving Fox and I will stabilize him before catching up we can’t let Aristide get away or get killed!” Griffin orders to which to two nod and double time it into the elevator as it starts ascending to the highest it can go. There’s voice chatter over the radio...probably an update on Keegan but Lilith just stares out at the city of Auburn to ignore the fact that she’s in a tight cramped elevator and the fact she just had a hell of an episode, there was no trigger, no doctors, no cramped space, so WHAT SET HER OFF and so strongly too she hasn’t had an episode like that since...well...she can’t remember... 

Stokes: “Hell of a view huh...we’re almost at the top floor, stay sharp Becket I’m counting on you!” 

Lilith nods as she turns around towards the elevator as she hears voices talking about a bonus and...Aristide being brought in Alive, PERFECT! 

Lilith: “Let’s go” Lilith crouches as her eyes narrow turning a bit cold since now...she has a few issues to work out so we the door opens she dives out as her focus causes her perception of the world to slow to a crawl as she quickly fires a burst into two soldiers heads killing them instantly as she rolls into a slide below some railing to a step down where another three soldiers are in the middle of taking cover and she fires two more bursts into the soldiers on her right as Stokes fires a salvo into the soldier on her left. Once Lilith’s feet hit the wall she pushes off and flip back over the railing landing right in front of the elevator “Clear.” 

Stokes: “Jesus Lilith I forget you’re practically a ninja sometimes...” Stokes says in awe as the duo heads over to the fancy door on their right leading out into a garden like area that just screams ‘Rich People Tea party’ hell it even has a balcony overlooking the area that has a soldier standing there on guard, or well...had a soldier there after Lilith sniped him in the head with a burst of her Andra, and she quickly reminds herself to tack on ‘put a silencer on her submachine gun’ on her mental list of things to do as her and Stokes dive for cover as a hail of bullets from the rest of the eight-now seven soldier squad just fires on their previous position “and here I was wondering where the welcoming party was.” Stokes jabs as the duo reloads before simultaneously peeking out from their cover of military cases and unleashing two bursts each into the soldiers with Stokes taking out three and Lilith taking out four “Clear...for now” Stokes called out as the duo search around the area and they find a makeshift Command Center (CC) with a few disks laying out next to a briefcase of a laptop that ATC was using to control the systems of Valkyrie Tower and based on the broken disks save for one, probably wiping all the data that was ‘sensitive’ and then destroying the disks for good measure “Well, aren’t they thorough? Top, this is Stokes, Becket and I found ATC’s command center, looks like they were destroying data and controlling Valkyrie Tower’s systems from here, Area is clear at the moment and based on what Lilith and I heard they haven’t found Aristide and as luck would have it, they want her to try and take her alive” 

Top: “Roger that, Fox has Keegan Stabilized and is taking him back to extraction to, I’m on my way up now, Stokes I want you to get what data you can from their CC and keep our paths open for us, Lilith I want you to go on ahead, try and secure Aristide and Rendezvous with Redd got it?” 

Lilith: “Yes sir I’m Oscar Mike” Lilith nods before lifting up the gate next to the CC and with one last nod to Stokes moves on ahead while recounting her spare ammo, 44 bullets in her Andra, two spare mags of those, all nine bullets on her special pistol with a spare mag for that but she already knows if she needs to pull out her little ‘problem solver’ then the situation is either at or really close to FUBAR. As Lilith continues down the hallway, she hears voices as she approaches one of those oh so fun ‘glass hallways’ and...oh that better not be helicopter blades whirling in the sky. 

“Sir it’s the fucking military!” 

“I don’t give a shit if it’s Napoleon, kill the bastards!” 

Yeeeep that’s a helicopter with a “MINIGUN!” Lilith shouts out various curses strung together in a single sentence as she sprints down the hallway full speed with about a couple hundred bullets a second chasing after her “TOP THEY GOT AN ASSAULT COPTER!” Lilith yells before diving past the end of the glass hallway into more hidden cover before deciding the situation is ‘close enough’ and pulls out her ‘problem solver’ as she both hears and see the bullets stop spraying the now unusable hallway while time just slows down as she leans out the corner and points her ‘pistol’ which is the frame of a large long barreled desert eagle but when she pulls the trigger it’s not a 40 S&W round that shoots out of the gun even with her perception of the world slowing down Lilith doesn’t see the round exit the gun but given the large pressurized explosion that occurs on the helicopter causing it drop out of the sky at least for a while well...she knows her unholy amalgamation of a desert eagle and MP-50 repeating canon is pretty much the deadliest weapon Dark Signal has not counting her and Manny’s baby the APC, making the ammo sucks but when she has an anti-everything gun she doesn’t really care, loud as hell though, she’s pretty sure Top heard it in the elevator and she’s willing to bet Redd heard it while still climbing the stairs probably having his own firefight with the poor rent-a-assassins that are most likely stationed on the stairwell “Let’s hope that one shot was enough” Lilith reports as she hears Top’s sigh that just screams ‘Lilith....just...why?’ 

Top: “Well until we get confirmation, assume they still have air support, stay sharp everyone!” Lilith hears and gives her own affirmation to the order and moves on switching back to her Andra cause now way in hell is she going to clean blood out of her everything again, once was bad enough thank you. 

Lilith: “Understood on my-GAH! Dammit!” Lilith yells out as her migrane returns and, oh boy the world’s on fire again, the hallways floor, even the sky looks like it’s burning something fierce! “Nonononononono” Lilith starts mumbling to herself as she starts pressing on as she hears whispering all around her as the ‘episode’ decided to have a sequel but saddly she doesn’t have the time for a psychological break right now! Lilith stumbles down the hallway her breathing getting faster as she enters what looks to be a stretched lobby of a....medical....facility...Lilith internally screams as she sees more of the abominations from her last episode, all ten of them staring at her, as more seems to be crawling down from the ceiling arms stretching as they reach towards her like vines when she unloads into them. 

One burst-41 

-.She......Doe.....R....... -

Three bursts-32 

-..Subj........Demon.. -

Five bursts-17 she doesn’t see any more nightmares but the broken voices keep whispering in her head as her breathing gets faster and faster, she digs into her pouch for her emergency meds and throws two pills down her throat, gagging a bit as they don’t even touch her tongue with how hard she threw them down as her breathing slows down and the voices fade though the hallucination still sticks arounds...gritting her teeth she forces herself forward through the burning hospital “It’s not real, It’s not real” She chants a bit to herself as she waits for the meds to fully kick in while shooting more specters reaching for her as they crawl down from the goddamn ceiling “Why the ceiling, can’t they just shamble down the hallways like zombies or something, and not creepy crawling nightmare inducing-huh?” Lilith stops mid rant as she sees a little girl covered in blood at the hands and feet staring at her from down the next hallway, can’t be more than nine or ten and she looks....eerily familiar...and no it’s not just the fact the girl has the same hair and eye color as her it’s the blank almost soul piercing gaze she has it’s...way to familiar for her liking as a cold chill creeps up her spine “you....” Lilith says her voice echoing in the burning hallway as the girl turns around and walks around a corner, Lilith sprints to catch up not really sure why but something inside her just screams ‘Follow her!’ so Lilith does Just that sprinting down the winding twisting hallway, down some burning steps, shooting more nightmares as they appear as if trying to stop her but Lilith doesn’t care, she KNOWS this child but can’t remember and she’s determined to find out. Lilith continues the chase even as she comes to a ledge of a burning empty void with a weak vine like platform to her side leading to a floating metal building with an open vent hood the child crawls through like a spider monkey, she continues, running across the vine before leaping when it crumbles into vent after the girl and crawling after her until the vent gives way and she falls onto a catwalk groaning as she nearly blinded by a greenish light below her before blinks a few times and sees below her a giant pool of glowing...she assumes it water with cables sticking out of it running along the walls....in fact the walls seem to be nothing BUT cables “What....the.....hell?” Lilith looks around confused as she stands clutching the side of her head when a sharp pain just shoots through while the catwalk gives way in front of her leaving her at the edge of what’s left, all it’d take is one wrong step for her to fall into the water that just terrifies her very being for reasons she can’t even begin to understand, her blood runs cold as she hears a giggle behind her. 

-..mem..- 

Lilith turns around and sees the girl standing there staring at her “Wh-” Lilith’s question turns into a scream as the girl pushes her over the edge into the water, sinking like a stone as she flails and tries in vain to swim up as she something drags her down into the darkness below when a voice screams into her head, a young pained voice... 

-I hate you daddy!!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go halfway through the first interval sorry for the delay had to look over my outline and then life just went 'hey let's delay everything for while!' sorry bout that but I plan to continue my stories, going to give Shattered Pane priority cause I'm still in a big FEAR mood and I want to get to the fun parts! :D


End file.
